


Spin the Arrow

by regaul



Series: Space Diary [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack-ish, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Post Season 3, Spin the Bottle, klance, party lance, pidge is a trans girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regaul/pseuds/regaul
Summary: Lance declares to Keith that he can win in the game of Spin the Bottle.





	Spin the Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm likely making a series of tiny, crack-ish one-shots ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Man, I miss Earth!” murmured Lance, extending his long arms in a yawn-stretch. He leaned back to the dining table, prodding the unappetizing green goo with his spoon. Resting his head in his hand, he looked at Hunk blankly. 

“Yeeahh. Nothing beats a large mushroom and chicken pizza with fresh peppers and a cheese crust. Oh, wait, no. I’d totally go for some lasagna right now!” daydreamed Hunk. The guy learned how to make do with green goo, but the repetition was wearing on him.

“Mushrooms? What about pineapple! That’s some classy stuff right there. Mmhhm,” asserted Lance, slouching even further in his seat. 

“What? Eww. Gross!” exclaimed Pidge, turning her head away from her laptop. Genuine horror and disgust painted the girl’s face. 

“Gross? Gross?! I am a man of taste!” he protested, putting his fist on the table, with childish enthusiasm. Pidge shot another face at Lance, before turning back to her computer. “Although the one at the Garrison cafeteria was kinda gross..The pineapple slices were all mushy.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you a good one when we get home. Hunk-Style,” said Hunk giving Lance a promising thumbs up. Lance was about to tear up.

“Will we though?” asked Pidge, eyes still focused. 

“I hope so,” mumbled Lance.

“We will,” reassured the yellow paladin, finishing up his goo. He wasn’t sure in his words himself, but he always found a way to convince his team members.

“Oh man! When we do, I’m throwing us all a party! A big one! With good food and babes and all that junk!” exclaimed Lance with newfound whimsy. He crossed arms confidently, with a sparkle in his eye.

“Yay. Party,” monotoned Pidge, remembering their past together at the Garrison. Lance would never miss an occasion to attend one-and there were many. Somehow, he managed to drag Hunk into some of them, as well. They’d come back sleepless and groggy, often before a major test. Pidge silently judged them until she got to know them, but it really did leave an impression. 

“Yay! Party,” repeated Lance with more force and vigor. “You need to loosen up Pidge. Besides, we’re in space right now. No party’s gonna get you here!”

“I’m not afraid..I just don’t see the point.”

“There is a point! It’s called having fun. You know.. Hanging out. Socializing. Cute babes. Good music..Party games-”

“Like video games?”

“No Pidge,” assured Hunk. “Although that would definitely be more fun.”

“Yeah, I’m talking like: beer pong, spin the bottle, never-have-I-ever.. We could do board games at our party if you want.”

“Haha, yep. Wouldn’t want Lance’s lips anywhere near my face,” said Pidge.

“Rude!” exclaimed Lance, throwing the contents of his plate in the garbage compartment. “Just so you know, I happen to be a great kisser!”

“Didn’t ask,” casually dismissed Pidge.

“Besides, we don’t have a bottle here. That leaves all the other games obsolete,” reminded Hunk. Yeah, no booze in space. Unless you were brave enough to try oddly colored sludge on an alien planet. Which even Lance wasn’t daring to do. Last time he was offered a “fermented beverage” by the inhabitants of planet Feltarr, he was gone. He skipped the “fun” part of being drunk and went straight to puking his guts out. He remembered Pidge mumble something about learning a lesson. Which he did.

“Yeah, we’ll leave those in the past. Although I miss the girls in the Garrison. Jessica’s sweet lips! And Aliya smelled like cherries-”

“Yuck, stop!” interrupted Pidge. They were used to Lance’s casual disclosure of things a tad too personal, but something about this moment made Pidge more than uncomfortable.

“Okay, okay,” agreed Lance getting out of his chair. He was about to leave the kitchen when he saw him. Keith. The guy who pissed him off beyond belief. The guy he was secretly so jealous of, and the guy who was his rival but still a good friend. The guy who's hair looked so soft. The one who's voice-No. He stopped himself. He stood there for a moment, not sure if he should leave or stay. He didn’t want to see him right now. Although he sort of did.

“Will you let me through already?” asked Keith with irritation in his dark eyes. Lance did not respond, so he pushed through, shoving him to the side. Damn it. Lance was caught off guard yet again! Kogane 23, McClain 22; he marked in his head. Yes, he was keeping score. He liked to. But lately, the reasons became sillier and sillier. The other day, Lance gave himself a point for reaching something from a tall shelf, which Keith could not.The look on the guy’s face was priceless. Keith got a point for style when Lance saw Keith tie his mullet up in a ponytail. That was.. Wow. Also when- Yeah, at this point Lance considered Keith a good friend. But, something about this thing they’ve got going made him borderline obsessed with the one-upmanship. This is a just healthy rivalry. Nothing wrong with that. 

“Hey, Keith,” greeting Hunk.

“Hi. So, uh, what’s up with him?” asked Keith, discreetly pointing at Lance who was still standing there. 

“Oh I dunno, probably still daydreaming about Earth. Saying final farewells to Party Lance,” assumed Hunk. “Do you want me to fix you up some goo?”

“Party Lance?” asked Keith raising an eyebrow. “Oh and no thanks. I just came here, wondering about the ruckus.”

“That was definitely Lance. Yeah, good ‘ol party Lance.” chuckled Hunk.

“We were just talking about how good Party Lance is at Partying,” boasted the boy, turning to face their friends. “I would win all the games!”

“Well, I mean if its Jenga, I could see that, but how can you win at spin the bottle,” said Pidge.

“Oh, you know it. I would always win,” said Lance glancing to the side theatrically. Both Hunk and Pidge were not sure if he was being serious or not. Party Lance was an enigma.

“Whats..spin the bottle?” asked Keith a little confused. 

“You don’t know?”

“It’s a stupid game for people who don’t know how to prioritize their time,” explained Pidge, giving Lance the side eye. “Don’t worry about it."

“Oh?” replied Keith. The boy was somewhat intrigued. Party Lance? Sounds both annoying and entertaining. But his sense of urgency overpowered his want to stick around. He had a schedule now. He was the new leader of Voltron, and that meant discipline. Well, at least that’s what Shiro insisted. Previously, he followed his instincts: trained whenever he felt like, ate whenever was most convenient for him, and worked with his lion whenever he wanted. But something about the black lion gave off a certain..aura of expectation. This was his team now. He had things to do. He got up, hoping to make his way to the training area.

“I hope Keithy’s not jealous of Party Lance. You know being so uptight and all,” muttered Lance with a shit eating grin.

“I can relax!” exclaimed Keith.

“Yeah sure, whatever makes you feel better-”

“Details,” mumbled Keith without turning to face him. Both of them knew by now when either of them extended a challenge.

“Uh? How would you even have a competition in partying?” wondered Lance. “Unless party games, or like “Best Dressed”

“You said you were good at..whatever that was..” recalled Keith looking up.

“Oh no. Oh no no no. I don’t think I like where this is going.” muttered Pidge. 

“You’re on!” said Lance before fully realizing what just transpired.

———————–

They were all seated around the circular table in the middle of the lounge. Lance was slouching on the couch with Pidge and Hunk, leaving Keith to sit on a pulled up chair across from him. Lance was sulking.

“What’s wrong buddy,” asked Hunk, turning to his friend.

“The babes! Hunk. Where are the babes! I’m stuck in a room full of dudes and Pidge. Where’s the fun in that?” he slid down the seat a little more, crossing his arms and looking at Keith. Great. Now he has to choose between admitting defeat and potentially smooching Keith Kogane. Lance quickly stifled the “Would it be that bad?” thought, furrowing his brow to give Keith a nasty look. 

“Alright, before we begin,” began Pidge, mildly irritated. “We all have to promise to not tell Shiro.”

“Agreed.”

“Yup.”

“Why?” wondered Keith.

“You’ll see,” grinned Lance.

“Oh wait, we don’t even have a bottle here,” reminded Hunk.

“Why do we even need a bottle?” wondered Keith feeling the uncomfortable tension in the air.

“Keith, buddy. It’s a bottle, that you spin..” explained Lance with a short giggle.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“If you need something to spin, I might have a thing,” said Keith, getting out of his chair. In a few moments, he was back with something pointy in his hands. When he positioned it in the center of the table. The gang saw a long, black arrow with scarlet markings scattered across it. Lance is sure he'd seen it somewhere before. Keith must have picked it up as a trophy during one of their escapades. No, Lance was definitely not finding this endearing. He looked away, and set with his knees in front of him, hugging them with his lanky arms. This was supposed to be a challenge of fun and relaxation. But Lance couldn’t be feeling tenser. His fingers were tapping and he was trying not to look at Keith. This will all be over, as soon as Keith finds out what’s involved. He will bail, and Lance will even out the score. Easy enough. 

“So-” began Pidge.

“What are you guys doing here?” asked a familiar voice. 

“Oh no,” whispered Pidge.

“We’re, uh..playing a human game!” said Hunk scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Ooh. How lovely! Care if I join?” asked the princess, coming closer to the table. Allura was glad to learn bits of human culture when they did not have an imminent threat right in front of them. Sharing culture is bonding, and bonding meant Voltron. She pulled up another chair to the right of Keith. Both Hunk and Pidge exchanged looks. They were glad to spend time with Allura, but not like this. Lance, on the other hand, was rejuvenated by her presence; full-on party-mode. There’s the babe he was looking for.

“Okay so, I will demonstrate, and we will go clockwise. Er-if any of this makes you uncomfortable, I totally understand!” she said touching the arrow. Lance glared at Keith with a “You ready to give up?” look. Keith did not hesitate to shoot him a silent “How dare you?!” Hunk offered everyone a breath mint. Where did he keep those? Everyone took one except Keith.

“Any day now~” sang Lance.

“Alright, alright!” blurted Pidge, giving the arrow a good spin. She could feel her hands get sweaty. The arrow was spinning for quite a while with an elegant bzing. The red markings were blending in a beautiful pattern, almost hypnotically. After some time, it stopped. Pidge lifted her head and found the arrowhead pointing toward herself. With a sigh of relief, she sat back down. “I’m skipped this round.”

“Good one,” said Hunk, getting up to spin his turn. He was less nervous than Pidge as he played this with Lance before. Well, they threw in the towel when either of them landed on each other, but still. His arrow stopped on Allura. “Oh God.”

“Hmm?” Allura wondered looking down at the arrow. In a very dream-like fashion, Hunk stepped toward her, dropped on one knee, and reached for her hand. 

“Princess,” he whispered, planting a soft kiss on Allura’s hand. Wow, smooth! Lance thought.

“Wait, hold on! This is cheating!” he protested, realizing what actually happened.

“Using an arrow should be too. Besides, we didn’t sign up for your nonsense challenge,” attested Pidge. She liked this turn of events. This is turning into something far less awkward. “Allura, are you alright with this?”

“Whats this?” suddenly brought up Keith, clearly confused. He crossed his arms silently. He expected there to be a lot of nuance to this challenge. 

“Oh! This seems just like an Altean game of Tails and Fangs! It’s also a bonding exercise to build trust and work through your fears. I think this was a lovely idea, Pidge,” said Allura. Pidge had flush scatter across her face. Lance was glad. This is going so well. He can get his chance to show off in front of Keith and be off. Keith just shrugged vaguely, while Allura stepped forward for her turn. The result was Lance.

“Yes!!” yelled out Lance throwing his arms in the air. Keith noticed his little victory dance, turning away quickly. Annoying. Allura came up to Lance, and gently put her hands on both of Lance’s shoulders. There was something mystical about her gaze. She looked down at him and gave him a very light peck on his forehead. Lance thought both: was that all? and that was lovely.

“This is so stupid,” commented Keith coming forward to the arrow. He spun it a little too hard, and it almost flew off the table before it stopped. It pointed to Hunk. He sluggishly came closer to the paladin and got close to his face. Nervously, he touched his cheek with his lips. And then another one on the other side. What does Lance have on this? Stupid!

“Aww that was precious,” said Lance smugly. Lance hated it, but he did acknowledge that it sort of was. It was now his turn. 

“Shut up,” muttered Keith looking away with a small hint of pink on his cheeks. Alright, it’s one out of five that he gets Keith. Chances are in his favor. Chances are practically throwing a parade in his favor. He forced his nervousness out of his body and reached for the arrow. As it spun, Lance was not blinking and violently tapping his hand against his hip. There it was.

“Ugh Keith,” he mumbled. Guess chances hated him today. It’s okay. He just has to land one lip kiss. Then he’ll have more points than any of them. Nice and steady. He got this. He’s a great kisser. Keith should remember this day. He walked in front of him, then bent down to Keith’s eye level and put one hand on his shoulder.

“This is weird,” said Keith-his eyes glaring at Lance.

“What, you scared?” whispered Lance. Being so close to him, Lance was in control.

“No! Just get on with it,” ordered Keith, trying to keep as calm as possible. This is an exercise after all..Just like any other training. He’ll handle it. But him being so close to his face, he had no choice but to look forward. This was way too close for comfort. He could see Lance in intimate detail. His facial features were unfairly beautiful. His skin was incredibly clear and looked so soft, he wanted to reach out and touch it. He noticed a few moles he didn’t know were there before. What an intense blue he thought, looking at his eyes before his reason caught up to him. 

“Alright, mullet. Sit tight,” said Lance drawing even closer to Keith. Moments later their lips were touching. Lance opened his eyes to notice Keith’s were full of shock, and his cheeks flushed. Wow, was he cute like that! Lance finally inhaled and.. Oh god. Oh my god. What he inhaled was definitely Keith, but his mind started to go blank. It wasn’t a sweet smell or a bad smell, but it was something that pulled Lance in directions he would never allow himself to even think of. He tightly grasped Keith’s neck, and instinctively turned Keith’s chair around to face away from the others with one of his legs. Then he opened his mouth. Keith was not responding. Or doing anything for that matter. He bit the side of Keith’s lip, gently outlining it with his tongue, and then made his way inside his mouth. His hands were traveling loosely across Keith’s back, threatening to make their way under his shirt. After a few moments, Lance could feel the guy lean into him, answering his tongue with his. Keith’s hand was running through his hair, pulling him even closer onto him. So much of them was touching that made Lance sweat. Lance’s breath mint clanked against their teeth, rushing citrus into Keith's mouth. Lance was violently inhaling more of him. His head was spinning. This was no longer one of his winning kisses. This was something else. Something less aware. 

He could feel Keith topple off the chair under his weight. A moment later, they were on the floor, Lance on top of Keith. None of them was moving. The shock of the fall snapped Lance out of it. He was looking at Keith, panic growing across his face. Keith had a stone cold, expressionless face. If not for the lingering blush across his face and his swelled up lips, Lance would think he was a sculpture. His friends’ mouths were gaping. He had to think. Think fast. He quickly got up, leaving Keith petrified on the floor with Lance’s mint still inside his mouth. 

“And this, ladies and gentlemen, is how you win at Spin the Bo- the Arrow!” announced Lance, theatrically raising his arms in the air. He was facing away from them. His face was a mess. 

“Hey guys, I think Lance broke Keith,” said Pidge with a smidgen of fear in her voice. She checked his pulse for good measure. The man was still on the floor without making a sound, eyes full of shock. Lance’s head was still woozy, so he decided to sprint out of the room.

Hell yes! McClain 23, Kogane 23.


End file.
